Listen To Your Heart
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: GregSara. Sara was really glad she listened to her heart before she told him Goodbye. The death of GSR!


A/N: Own nothing. I thought that it was a sign when I heard this song on Tv a couple days ago, then in the pharmacy tonight. So of course it had Sandle written all over it. The sequels that I promised are going to be up soon by Sunday I know that. Enjoy!

Not sure who did it first but the song Listen To Your Heart is sung both by DHT and Roxette, but I prefer DHT better. And yet I dont own it.

* * *

How many times had she changed her appearance, just so he would notice her? Her hair had been curled, lightened, wavy and bone straight and not once had he had even said 'oh I like your hair like that', she knew it was stupid but somehow she felt that if he saw her with make – up and not just foundation that he would actually see her.

Then why was she in the locker room, hiding from everyone while trying not to cry?

"Sara you in here?" Greg round the corner, and came face to face with a woman who was trying to cover up the fact that a few stray tears had some how made there way down her cheeks.

"What do you need Greg?" yup he saw the change, her mask was back in place, and he knew that she would deny that she was crying if he ever asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay, you looked a little paler than usual" he smiled trying to soften the blow.

"It's nothing" she looked at him, really looked at him and it shocked her to her core to see, what she saw.

Love.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

She walked out of the room, making sure she ran into no one before, made it out doors, not hearing the repeated Sara's, Greg had been calling after her.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

She didn't understand it but she felt that while one relationship was coming to an end, another was just beginning.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye_

Damn it all to hell, she was well she wouldn't exactly call it love what she felt for Grissom but she didn't exactly like him either, somewhere in between. She felt like she was in a love triangle, all she need now was for Grissom to want Greg, that was a funny thought but something that would never happen. One man wouldn't give her the time of day and the other gave her all the time in the world.

_sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams_

What was she to do?

The question had remained on her mind, throughout the rest of the shift and well into night, she hadn't even realized how bright it was until the sun had moved into her eyes forcing her out of her trance she had been in since she got home. Closing the blinds, the beeping light of her answering machine caught her eye.

"You have ten new messages" the sterile tone dictated, she didn't have to hear them, she knew who they were from, the only one who would give her the time of day. Greg.

_listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you_

The phone rang again, ringing three times, the answering machine clicking on while she was staring at the device.

"Come on Sara I know you're home I'm standing outside your apartment so you better let me in"

_listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_

What did she have to loose?

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why_

She didn't understand how he could after all these years still like her, really like her, for her mean unforgiving self. Maybe it was love.

_But listen to your heart_

She opened the door, that smile that some how always made her smile stood not three feet away from her, she couldn't help but laugh as he still held his phone up to his ear and hers in her hand.

_Before you tell him…_

Three years later, she was walking down an aisle with only good memories behind her now, with many more to come in the long days ahead. She was becoming his wife, something he convinced her to do, since he wormed her way further into her heart. One door shut, while the window opened and she couldn't help but silently thank her self for listening to her heart before she told him…

_goodbye_


End file.
